Everything was perfect
by AuroraAngelica
Summary: Mary’s off to the dance academy, and Joey’s tagged along. Everything seems perfect, but is it really going to be such a smooth ride? There’s someone lurking in the shadows watching them, and Dominique has a new, eviler plan... Mary x Joey / Tami x Dustin
1. Chapter 1

_Everything Was Perfect_

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so please read and tell me if you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Mary sighed. It was a good sigh, in fact, the best sigh ever. Everything was perfect. She was finally free of Dominique and the twins. She was no longer under their spell. Joey was next to her in a nice comfy black van, and they had almost reached Manhattan. She could finally go to the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts. It was definitely a dream come true. In fact, it would've been a dream come true if she had been freed from Dominique's grasp, but now, she was also on a full scholarship for her dancing, AND, she had the best boyfriend in the world. Nothing could possibly be better.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Dominique's household, the girls were having trouble finding the painkillers Dominique wanted for her two broken legs that were slowly healing themselves.

"Brit! Bree! Where are you? Get my painkillers now! Or else you'll be grounded!" Dominique screamed.

"Waat?" Bree said. Brit rolled her eyes. "Coming!" she yelled back.

"Where is it, where is it…" Bree murmured. Suddenly, the whole bookcase toppled over. "Oww! What the?!" Bree looked around confused. "Oops…"

"What was that?!" Dominique yelled again. "Nothing!" Bree yelled back.

Dominique was not happy. The twins were stupid and couldn't do anything right. I needed Mary back, after all, she does deserve Joey Parker at all, I do, she thought. My legs are healing so it's time to hitch out a new plan to destroy Mary. But how?

* * *

It was almost dark when they cruised into Manhattan, when realising that they had been tailed.

"Joey, that black sedan has been behind us for a while now." Mary looked at the mirror again. It was still following them.

"Nah, don't worry Miss Mary Santiago, future Mrs Mary Parker." He winked at her. "I'm sure it's just some celeb reporter wanting to get a juicy scoop on how hot Joey's new girlfriend is."

Mary punched him playfully, "Gosh Joey! I'm not THAT hot! You're making me blush!"

Joey glanced into the mirror again, as he too had noticed this for some time. He actually hoped it was some reporter, as he had some other ideas of who was tailing him…

The figure in the black sedan was majorly bored. Tailing Joey and that scumbug was very boring, the figure thought. Could there be a better way to get rid of her?

Suddenly, an idea came up. There was now a plan to get rid of Mary Santiago forever. The figure in the black sedan became very satisfied and was no longer bored.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! I know it's a bit short, but I'll make the next chapters longer!**

**Please review to keep me writing and also tell me if I need to improve on some things! Thanks!**

**~ xox Aryelle ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2**

**Did I leave you with a cliff hanger? Well here's the next chapter! Keep Reading!**

* * *

By the time Joey had driven into Manhattan and reached their new home, Mary had fallen asleep on the passenger's seat next to him. Their new home was close to the dance academy and they would probably live there until Mary graduated from the academy.

Joey smiled at Mary's peaceful face as she slept. She looked absolutely beautiful; like an angel. Joey had an urge to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead, he got out of the car and unlocked the door to their new home. He carried her out of the car bridal style, and into the house, where he climbed the stairs and then placed her onto the bed in one of the many bedrooms. He smiled once again at her blissful expression, and kissed her on her forehead.

Then he sat on the bed next to her, and soon his thoughts were drifting towards what had happened in the past few weeks…

He had been overjoyed when Mary had won the competition, although it was expected as she was the best dancer in the whole competition. Dominique and Mary's stepsisters were astonished, and at that time he was worried that there would be a lot of trouble from them, however they couldn't do much. Mary had to stay with Dominique and the girls as she had no other place to go, but now that she did, she could be free of them - forever. The new school year would not start until next week, but she was so eager to leave, and he couldn't blame her. He wouldn't be able to survive a single hour in Dominique's household, as proved by their last meeting when she took forty-five minutes to "descend down the stairs", let along sixteen years of his life.

Their new home in Manhattan was close to her school, and they had decided that she would live in the dorms with the other girls, but during break, she would come back to their home, and live with him as well as Dustin, and hopefully Tami could come and stay as well. He knew that Dustin would be overjoyed if she did.

Suddenly, Joey could hear the doorbell ring. He quickly snapped back into reality, and when he glanced at his watch, realised that it was already 6 o'clock. Careful not to wake Mary up, he got up from the bed, and went down the stairs to open the door and see who it was.

When he opened the door he was greeted by, "Hey man! Take much longer to come and open the door? Oh yeah, you were having your quality time with Mary," adding a quick wink.

"Uhh.."

Joey didn't have any time to say anything else before Dustin cut in with a very loud, "Man! This house is awesome! How'd you get this place?"

"Shh, Mary's sleeping upstairs. You might wake her," Joey told him.

"Uh oh, too late," as they heard a yell, "Joey?!"

"I'm down here Mary. Wait one sec. I'll come up," he replied.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he was surprised to see Mary frantically running around, and said, "Mary? What in the world are you doing?"

She replied saying, "Wow, these rooms are all fully furnished and everything. How'd you manage that in this short amount of time?"

"Oh, well I somehow did it! You know me." He smiled at her.

"This house is amazing you know. And I've only seen less than half of it!" She laid down on the bed and looked around the room.

"Well, to be honest I don't think it's that great. I'm not trying to sound like a stuck-up rich kid though. It's just that, isn't Dominique's house way better than this?"

"Yeah, but it's never been an actual home for me. And I haven't even been allowed around most of the house. Never really had much time to appreciate any of it anyway. I was always rushing around trying to get the never-ending amount of tasks that Dominique set done."

"Oh, well I did try finding something better, a house that was both close to your school and was also a nice place to call home." He answered.

"No really, this is perfect." She sighed.

Joey walked up to her, took her in his arms and hugged her.

"I just want you to be happy." He whispered.

"I know you do." She replied, head pressed to his chest.

As they slowly separated, he said, "Come on, Dustin's downstairs and I'm sure he wants to see how you've been."

"Sure", she responded, and bounded down the stairs.

"Dustin!" Mary shouted out, as Joey placed himself by her side to accompany her.

"Aww, will you look at that. Mary Santiago and her boyfriend Joey Parker in their new home. This would make front line news, not saying that it already hasn't! Will you look at this!"

Dustin pulled out one of those teen gossip magazines, and on the front cover in big, bold letters was, "JOEY PARKER'S NEW GIRL! DOES THAT MEAN HE'S TAKEN?!"

Joey and Mary both laughed, then embraced each other.

"Man, let me read some of this!" He opened up the magazine, and started reading the first page out loud.

"'Joey Parker, every tween's wanna be boyfriend has been once again spotted with a certain girl by the name of Mary Santiago. Is she his girlfriend? Looks like it. We first found out about this young highschool student after she featured on his dance competition, with him specially requesting her to come up onto stage and dance. This leads to the question, did her know her before this? Sources from Mary's high school state that the girl seems to have been Joey's love for quite some time and that they were always meant to be with each other.'"

"Is the person who said that who I think it is?" Mary questioned.

"Uh huh, I say it is!" Dustin announced.

"Speaking of Tami, where is she?" Mary asked.

"Oh yeah, about that, wasn't she supposed to come with you? I know you love your quality time with her." Joey said.

"About Tami, she said that there was something she needed to do. She's been quite busy lately. But she says she'll definitely come 'round soon. I'm guessing seven."

"Hmm, okay then. But I'm curious to know, what exactly is she up to? I mean, I know she's still got college and she's also planning on her own clothing line, but she seems to be especially busy recently."Mary said.

Dustin said, "I dunno what she's been up to, even though she usually tells me."

"Come on, it's late. It's quite dark now. You've certainly been sleeping for a while Mary. We still gotta unpack then go and have dinner." Joey looked at his watch.

"I'm still a bit tired, how about we unpack tomorrow seeing as the bedding and everything's already done. Let's go and have dinner first! I say we go to that restaurant named The Chef. I've heard it's one of the best in town. Also saw it when we were driving here and I don't think it's too far." said Mary.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great. How about we get your stuff and let's get going!" replied Joey.

"Come on then! You can carry it for me!" Mary stuck her tongue out at Joey.

"We'll be down soon Dustin!" she called out whilst attempting to playfully drag Joey upstairs.

As they were ascending up the stairs, Dustin's phone started ringing.

"Hey there, it's your cupid here, what 'cha need sweetie?" Dustin said into the phone.

"Don't you sweetie me Mr Cupid. I ain't nobody's sweetie and you know that." Tami teased.

"Alright then buttercup, what 'cha need?" Dustin replied.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Oh yeah, I do. You've reminded me numerous times, dearest."

"Anyway," said Tami, giving up. "I'm on my way to Mary and Joey's place. Almost there in fact."

"Awesome! Well Mary has dragged Joey upstairs to get her stuff, and we're getting ready to go out and grab some food from some place that's apparently really good 'round here called The Chef. You wanna come and meet us there?"

"You bet!" Tami replied.

"Oh and what's been keeping you so busy recently? You gotta tell me, 'cause Mary and Joey have been wondering as well" he asked.

"All will be revealed in time! You just need to be patient!" said Tami.

"Come on Joey, you're so slow!" Dustin could hear Mary hollering at Joey quite light-heartedly, once again.

"Well, looks like they're almost ready." Dustin spoke into the phone. "I'll see you soon then!"

"You know you wanna! See ya!" laughed Tami.

"Bye!"

* * *

**Now that you've read it, please review and I'll try and update quicker! I'm currently on holidays, so I'll probably be writing quite a bit. I'm also always open for ideas, so any suggestions on what should happen next*?**

**~xox Aryelle~**

*Oh and no queer ideas please, I'm keeping it real, just like Joey! **:D**


End file.
